deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Werehog vs Bigby wolf
Description Sega vs Telltale games. these werewolves are bad-asses who are masters of pushing buttons on quick time events, will Sonic (only in his werehog form) destroy the sheriff of Fabletown, or will bigby tare Sonic limb by limb. episode.i'm not listing episodes anymore Intro boomstick: werewolves, the best creatures ever when they'er not teenagers wiz: and video games have the best examples boomstick: Sonic the Werehog, Sega's weakest attempt Christian: ...well i actually liked the game... boomstick: SHUT UP wiz: and Bigby, sheriff of Fabletown boomstick: he's wiz and i'm boomstick, with some guy who appears sometimes Christian: i'll get out of your way *Christianthepupbot jumps out the window wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a DEATHBATTLE Sonic the Werehog playing Apotos (Day) boomstick: ah Sonic, our favorite blue Hedgehog with infinite speed wiz: and of course there's his arch nemesis, the evil doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik boomstick: always trying to take over the world, of course the blue blur in the way, he gets angry wiz: however, one time he finally capered sonic, doing 4 things with one button, he released a demonic monster, Dark Gaia, spill't the earth in 7, drained the ciaos emeralds of their power, and alter sonic's appearance into- boomstick: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT! THAT'S NOT MY HEDGEHOG Werehog: you really...gone and done it this time Eggman playing Rooftop Run (night) wiz: this is the Werehog, what happens when you give sonic Dark Gaia's energy boomstick: right off the bat, the werehog survived a fall to the earth, yes it was a small fall, but he still fell so hard he put a hole in the ground wiz: and as he shared the same energy with Gaia's minions, he has the ability to stretch his arms, used to grab on to edges and- boomstick: WHAT DID SEGA DO TO SONIC! NOW HE'S A MONSTER wiz: anyways, as the werehog is just sonic as a werewolf, sonic transforms back to normal at daylight boomstick: thank god wiz: but when he transforms back to the werehog at night, he becomes slower, not capable of super speed that is, he had to learn how to fight the violent way, attacking with force and through the fighting moves he's learned on the- boomstick: OK, WHIR DEALING WITH SONIC WITH STRETCHY ARMS WHO USES THEM TO KARATE DEMONS TO DEATH, I'M FUCKING OUT boomstick leaves the room wiz: i should get him later boomstick: SONIC, YOU HAD GREAT GAMES, well, except that one were you fu- wiz: i knew you'd think the werehog is stupid, so, MUSIC! oh, right, playing werehog battle shows the Werehog's fighting moves boomstick: I TAKE IT ALL BACK, the werehog is fucking awesome wiz: sonic has no kind of fighting style, just barging into opponents and smack his hands everywhere boomstick: he has fighting moves like THE AWESOME SHO-HOG-KEN, WERE-WHEEL-RUSH, WERE-HAMMER editor's note: i really can't describe or name them all, so just which this video (thanks for making this guy) wiz: the werehog also has a shield it can use for a short time, yes, it's because of Gaia energy boomstick: it also can bring sonic to more violence with unleashed mode wiz: this doubles all of sonic's states, making him vary deadly boomstick: the werehog has done ineradicable things, battled two giant moose demons at once, defeats tones of Gaia's minions every battle, beaten a mystical god bird, and flung two ghosts so hard, they did the cool star thing wiz: will he isn't the best strategist without chip, and can be angered enough to just, punch i guess boomstick: if you think sonic was powerful before, you ain't see nothing yet Werehog: i know little girls who are better with a hammer then you, well, one anyway Bigby Wolf wiz: the story book and fairy tale characters have always come to inspire,frighten,or just make us happy and teach us lesions, leaving marks in history as we know it boomstick: who knew they had to evolve playing main menu wiz: the characters are know known as fables who live in part of New York City named Fable Town, through a spell call'd galore. This transforms the Fables to change their appearance boomstick: among them was The Big Bad Wolf, who despite being the most fared Fable of all, became the sheriff of Fable Town to prove wolfs can change to. he also changed his name to something more fitting and not just adjectives, Bigby Wolf wiz: being a sheriff, it was clear he would have to fight crooks, like the woodsmen and later the most fared crime boss in Fable Town, The Crooked Man boomstick: here's the thing about glamoured Fables, well they may look human, there old self's are still in there, it's just a mater of getting them out wiz: for most, this is done by angering them and bigby is no different playing the true wolf boomstick: when he's in a fight, he gets into 1 of 3 forms,or stages i guess, i don't know wiz: form one is Half-wolf boomstick: Wolverine is that you?!? wiz: this doesn't boost bigby's stats a lot, but this does make him much more violent boomstick: you're telling me, he rip'd a monsters arm clean off, well, it wasn't so clean wiz: if Half-wolf fails to stop an opponent, he'll bring out his 2nd form, Werewolf boomstick: yeah, that's what i'm talking about! this form is really just a jack-up'd Half-wolf, more straight, defense, height, and a lot more hair, i mean more like, all hair wiz: if all else fails, he brings out his greatest form, wolf boomstick: will compared to the other that doesn't sound- shows bigby's transformation into wolf boomstick: OH MY FUCKING GOD wiz: bigby's jaw is vary deadly in this form. but this form really shows what he can do- boomstick: WHEN HE HUFFS AND HE PUFFS AND HE BLOWS THE BITCHES DOWN wiz: Crane, GET AWAY FROM HER! wiz: bigby get out of these forms by simply calming down. his most impressive stat however, is his durability boomstick: dude, he was shot like 40 times, can regenerate wounds, rip'd a man's head off, killed a herd of terrifying Bloody Marys, he's like, a monster in combat, literally wiz: but like ever Werewolf, bigby's biggest weakness is silver, other then that, bigby isn't weak at all, he's he's not afraid to kill for the law, as he's a wolf that fights for right...if the player chooses so bigby: just between you and me crooked man, i was going to let you live, BUT NOW Pre-fight wiz: alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all boomstick: it's time,FOR A DEATHBATTLE FIGHT Fabletown alleyway 11:59 sonic: gee, this looks like a dark place a full moon comes out and sonic transforms then, a harry figure comes out looking at sonic from behind bigby: sir, all unglamoured Fables need to go to the farm, you have one day to see- sonic the werehog turns around sonic: hey, i'm no "Fable" bigby: you must be new to our city, all though, you braking public property, that a fin- sonic punches bigby, knocking him over. bigby gets up as Half-wolf bigby: i see we aren't going to do this the easy way, so intend, LET'S DO IT THE EASIER WAY FIGHT! playing Vs Egg Dragoon sonic stretch's his arm to hit bigby, bigby catch's the punch bigby: nice try bigby trows sonic to the road like mario did to bowser in 64. the werehog gets up and dose the cart wheels to bigby, clawing him. one strike gets bigby so hard, he gets 3 scratch marks sonic: i'd thought you'd last longer, NOW IT'S TIME TO FINISH THIS before sonic can crank up his fist, something happens to bigby sonic: huh? bigby: NOW YOU REALLY HAVE IT IN FOR YOU bigby transforms into Werewolf sonic: this got interesting fast the two trow punch at each other, of course in DB fashion, they're doing quick time events, sonic giving the punches well bigby keeps dodging. finally, bigby grabs onto sonic by the throat. however, sonic uses his force field to get out of bigby's grip. bigby lays on the ground with a bloody hand, the werewolf fixes his hand with fast healing. the werehog smash's a garbage bin on bigby's head, ready to finish him off, the werehog charges one last punch sonic: time to die!-WHAT bigby transforms one more time, into Wolf sonic: NOW THIS, LOOKS LIKE A CHALLENGE playing opening 1:00 bigby isn't wasting anytime with sonic. he huffs and he puffs. sonic: uh-oh the blowing ALMOST gets sonic off his feet, but sonic is trying to stay on, he's ready to fly into buildings and die...until HOWL sonic goes unleashed an grabs onto bigby's beck, holding it shut sonic: no more blowing! the werehog pulls on bigby's head, straight up ripping it off. bigby transforms back into a headless fable KO! Aftermath playing Werehog Battle Theme cut to bigby's corps laying on the ground well sonic swings off boomstick: YEAH, THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT wiz: yes bigby had the upper hand in durability, but sonic get's an S in everything else boomstick: and well both have face and defeated multiple demons at once, there a REALLY REALLY BIG difference, sonic takes on army's of these thing every time he goes out well bigby almost lost to a few Bloody Mary clones wiz: and sonic faces giant mounters way more impressive then bigby ever could be boomstick: sonic ''pack't ''more of a punch then bigby wiz: the winner is Sonic The Werehog Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Werewolf' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music